


【鱼进锅】巧克力

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】巧克力

在书房看书时间就过的特别快。一天没吃饭了，到了半夜肚子自己就咕咕叫，把郭德纲硬从书里拽出来。大半夜实在不想麻烦，正想辙，一抬头，看见一个小礼盒。前两天情人节他哥送的巧克力，用粉色的心形小盒包装起来。郭德纲起身把它拿起来细细摩挲了一下，这东西抬身价啊，指不定多钱买的呢，多大岁数了，搞这些个没用的。

他弯着嘴角慢慢掀开盖子，拿出一块，打量了一下，温厚的像那个人，那一定是很甜的了。放进嘴里，出乎意料的苦，比药还苦。

他能吃苦，却不能吃苦。他是个敏感的人，连味觉都敏感，甚至吃菜都比别人清淡。非常赶巧的是，每一场流行感冒都有他，那时的后台还不像现在这样，三两个徒弟，一边关心他们多穿点别像他似的感冒了一边面无表情的吃药。他告诉自己，不苦不苦。

不知道多长时间，也许就几年之间，他围下来一块地，也围下来一个人。想起来眼睛都发光，他有一种强烈预感，这种预感让他彻夜难眠。等于谦真正到他身边，他有一种踏实感，反倒不再胡思乱想。

这种踏实感他一直当做对年长者和搭档的依赖。直到有一次他像往常一样，准备吃药，正好于谦从外面进来，他突然面露难色。于谦笑着坐到他对面，“哎哟，多大点事，一闭眼一仰头就下去了。”说完自己还抬抬头给他做示范。

郭德纲嫌弃的看着他，丝毫没有要动的意思。于谦伸手，从一板药里扣出两粒儿药丸儿，给自己也倒一杯水，“我陪你吃行吧？”

郭德纲摇头：“我就这么哄徒弟的。”

于谦无奈的挠挠头，这也不受骗啊。。。

他脑子里忽然闪出一个念头，想都没想脱口而出，“你再不吃我就帮你把它送下去了啊。”

这么一层鼓面，被于谦一语敲破。感冒发烧的郭德纲还是那个郭德纲，可也是因为脑子转太快，别人以为的不过脑子，其实已经在他心里百转千回。

“好啊。”

于谦说出口就已经后悔，处在懊恼中的他听到这么一句，又瞬间当机。

尽管认识时间不长，但他觉得已经足够了解郭德纲。这么一句“威胁”也许也是因为早就看出这个人对自己的不一般，连他自己没察觉的不一般。

他自认承受不起这样的情谊，也实在不想招惹这个人。

于谦把手里的药拿一张纸包好，轻轻的捣成粉末，又不知道去哪抓了一把白糖，一块掺进水里。“跟小孩儿似的怎么，还得这么让人伺候着吃药。”说着从兜里拿出一块巧克力，“这个保甜！”

郭德纲看着他碾药。人呐，总是不知足。

于谦抬起头他又不好意思的挠挠头笑笑，“呵呵，有事还得多请教，不问也不知道有这么个法子。”

掺了药的糖水其实也是苦的，他喝完还咂咂嘴，“嘿，比干吃好受多了啊！”

于谦把巧克力递给他，他接过去，撕开包装，黑乎乎的，这怎么下口？于谦连忙劝他：“尝尝！”

郭德纲看了他一眼，把巧克力放进嘴里，他感受到软糯的口感和甜的有些腻的味道，但不知道为什么，心里总是觉得有些酸，有些苦。

出了一会神，被于谦拉回来。看着于谦洒脱快活的样子，对比自己简直像闺中怨妇，他自己都在心里笑话自己，这是吃饱饭了，闲着了。

于是更加刻苦的努力学习，让自己沉浸在书里。可是破了面的鼓里盛着的是满满的爱意，他现在亲眼所见那鼓已经快盛不下，要溢了出来。玉皇王母阻止不了织女犯天条，古书古段也阻挡不住他对他的爱。

越是想忽略，越是想隐藏，越是疯狂滋长，越是爱他越是害怕，怕他烦怕他厌怕他就此作罢。于是小心翼翼，察言观色，斟字酌句。

那一天停电停的突然，于谦感受到身边人被吓的一抖。心下一动，反应过来时俩人已经在角落里纠缠得难舍难分。

在此之前，于谦觉得自己极善把握和丈量，现在他已然不能确定，自己是不是个精神病，他控制不住自己。

大灯忽然亮起来，那种羞耻简直就像被扒光了游街示众，于谦低着头表情晦暗不明。郭德纲笑得眼睛弯弯，酒窝都露出来，“于老师怎么知道我怕黑的，刚才要不是于老师，还真的吓一跳。”

于谦抬起头看着这个人的嘴角都被自己咬破了，心也跟着一抽一抽的疼。可是转念一想，他究竟为什么能做到这种程度？他不相信，那单纯是因为对自己不清不楚的感情。

他冷眼看着郭德纲背对着自己颤抖着手匆忙的收拾东西，连大褂都忘了换，看样子像要逃走一样。

你就这么怕？他恶劣的想，你要逃我偏不让你逃。

在郭德纲要迈出大门的时候，于谦叫住他，“郭先生，我这还没收拾呢，您这班主一声不吭就要走，不怕我顺点什么走啊。”

郭德纲察觉到自己的失礼。可这话太重，连回还的余地都没有，他手脚冰凉，指甲盖都被他攥的发白。沉了一阵，呼出一口气，转过身笑着走过去，“您这是哪的话，我就是……”

走到近处，于谦一把把他拉过来，锁进怀里。书散落一地，破了的嘴角又撞上于谦的牙齿，疼得他闷哼一声。接着就是近乎疯狂的掠夺，恐惧已经挤走了他所有的思绪。他被扔在化妆台上，被粗暴的撕咬，疼痛让他寻回一些理智。他想，如果自己和他这样过了今晚，那他也许从今往后都不会再和自己合作了，但也许，自己也能被他温柔的照顾呢？

被人关心在意，被人宠爱，这种感觉实在太美好太让人留恋。更何况那个人是那样好，哪里都好的那种好。

他爱相声，就像爱生命，可他也爱于谦。他从没想过，有一天要在这两者之间做选择。这样的痛苦使他的所有感观都封闭了，他什么都感受不到。

等他再睁开眼睛时，他趴在于谦怀里，而那个人正一脸愧疚的看着自己。郭德纲看得入了迷，于谦沉沉的叫了他一声，他才反应过来，赶紧起来，不好意思的笑笑，“您瞧我，不知怎么的就睡过去了，还让您受累陪着我。”

于谦赶紧解释道：“我们刚才什么都没做！”

郭德纲一愣，心里竟然豁然开朗，他不会因为这个就不和自己说相声的。他笑得开心，自以为顺着他的话说道：“又能做什么呢？”

于谦感到无力，又不想触碰他，只是懊恼道：“对不起，刚才都是我的错。”

郭德纲忽然感到难过，或许是他的道歉勾起了这段时间以来的压抑和委屈，他在心里划了一道线，既然道了歉就一笔勾销了吧，更何况，人家又不欠你什么的。努力想扯出一个轻松的笑，“什么都没发生又道什么歉呢。”

于谦知道他误会了，是自己的话有歧义，对郭德纲来讲那不是陈述事实，那只是在推卸。可是就算当成推卸又能怎么样？自己对他负的是什么责？自己能对人家负什么责？更何况，他没有做过任何承诺，除了搭档也没有什么特定关系，他也为他的一时冲动道了歉，而他也接受了自己的道歉。既然如此，还有什么好解释的呢？

郭德纲弯下腰一本一本捡起散落在地上的书，装进包里，抱在胸前，最后规规矩矩的站在一边，微微低着头等着他，看起来很是恭敬。这样的他让于谦愧疚不已，他再也不能为自己干的混蛋事找托词。

自己到底爱不爱他？答案是肯定的，否则又该怎么解释他反常的行为呢？他只是爱的不够深而已。与其他别的相比，爱他被排在了最后一位，这让他自己有时候都忘了自己对他也是有感情的。只有在黑暗里他才回想起自己爱他或者说只有到了这种境地他才敢亲近他，好像这样就不用承担什么。可事实上确实如此，他从来不需要去承担，那个人也不要他有负担。越纵容越放肆，直到纵得他做出这种事还能理直气壮的要他守一些连他平时自己都不在乎的破规矩。

于谦是个聪慧至极的人，只要稍稍一想就会明白，这个人以前究竟有着怎样的经历才会这样渴望他的温柔，可惜的是他从不去想，所以才会怀疑对他的感情。毕竟自己看起来只是像关心任何一位朋友一样关心他，其实并无特别，却获得了如此深情。

搭档这个身份在于谦这也是特殊的，真正的休戚与共。哪怕一周只有几个小时，他和郭德纲要建立一种毫无保留的连接，更何况是那样完美的契合，说不特殊也是骗人。对郭德纲来说要更加不一样，他从没和哪个同龄人有过这么深的接触，那是一种前所未有的深度。没人告诉过他，朋友和爱人的界限到底在哪。

于谦静静的看着他，即使郭德纲可以当做什么都没发生，但发生就是发生了，他说的话，做的事，无一不在控诉着自己。可自责愧疚并不能改变什么，他现在就像悬在郭德纲心上的一把刀，只要轻轻一动，就会把那颗心扎的鲜血淋漓，他不想动也不能动。

他转过身，默默的收拾，罢了他轻轻的说：“太晚了，我送你回去吧。”

郭德纲有些感激，笑着说：“谢谢您，不用管我，还是快回去吧！”

一别两宽，于谦把这份感情压在心底，再也没翻出来过。而郭德纲永远对他规矩客气。

郭德纲没把苦巧吐出来，就是皱着眉头含着，过了一会竟然也觉得甜了起来，眉头渐渐舒展，低头仔细看，盒子里竟然还有个小纸条。

郭德纲看着透精透灵实际上心眼儿特别实，还有点死心眼儿，哪怕爱他这件事让他碰的头破血流也绝对不回头。这样的坚定不移，就是块石头也能给捂化了，更何况他把一颗赤裸裸的真心捧出来，无论他走多远，都能感受到那颗心的炽热。

于谦给自己划的线也越来越模糊。

几经波折，于谦回过头，看着自己的这把刀，这么长时间一直插在郭德纲的心里，自己的一举一动都牵的他的心向外渗血。他看着自己织了怎样的一张网，密不透风，一点一点收紧，让他快要窒息。即便如此他依然固执的爱着他，大有不死不罢休的意思。

那是一个平静晴朗的下午，于谦坐在他的书房里，瘫在一边喝着他亲手给自己泡的酒。喝着喝着他觉得自己醉了，端着自己的半杯酒，晃晃悠悠走过去，一手杵着桌子一手杵着凳子，把郭德纲半圈在怀里。郭德纲歪过身子，半抬头眼喊试探的看着他。

于谦笑着说：“您泡的酒，是真好喝。”

郭德纲微微皱眉，如果没有猜错，他在耍流氓。要是眼神能量刑，他该被枪毙。郭德纲把身子转回去，低低的说：“好喝也不要喝太多。”

于谦摇摇头：“你瞧，你还不信。你不信啊，是因为你没喝，来，哥哥喂你喝一口啊。”

郭德纲想起来，那应该是很久远的以前，他感情悲剧的开端，他大概是不会像以前愣小子一样横冲直撞。是要拒绝的，他该拒绝的，因为任凭发展下去，受伤的只会是自己。明明都知道的。拒绝的话他也可以用八百种方法说出来，但是他没有，他只是低着头不说话。

于谦也不在乎，自顾自喝了一口，捏着他的下巴把他的头转过来，唇贴唇，舌头撬开牙关，顺顺利利的就把酒灌了下去。

郭德纲把他的手拿开，转过身继续看书，轻轻的说：“如果您觉得好喝，改天我再给您泡些。”

于谦有些昏沉的脑子忽然被激的清醒过来，怎么就忘了，自己对他做出任何出格的事都不需要负责，即使被当做一时血气上涌也会给自己一个最规矩最舒服的结句，他永远会给自己一个出路。这样的事就像掺了糖的药水，回忆起来又能有几分甜蜜？就算这样也心甘情愿。

除了直接说出口，无论他做什么，郭德纲都只当他一时心血来潮。于谦把他的书合上。板着脸严肃的说：“之前我就很喜欢你的，现在以及将来，我爱你，我深爱你。”

郭德纲有些惊诧，可终究是相信他的，他只是不相信自己，他皱着眉头低声说：“得您这句话我就很知足了，实在不敢再妄想什么将来，您要是喜欢，我陪您走一程就是了。”

明明是接受了自己的心意，却疼的要流眼泪。他单膝跪下来，把他抱在怀里，“我现在倒希望你能不这么守规矩，也能对我撒撒娇发发脾气。”

郭德纲听了一顿，轻轻说：“知道了。”

于谦从来没觉得郭德纲演技有这么好。他看着郭德纲又活灵活现，真的以为他终于回到原来一样。

他逗他玩，说要去和老搭档叙叙旧，郭德纲也不说话，但就是让人知道他生气了。于谦把这当成吃醋，心里觉得好笑又甜蜜。他在一边解释了几句也不见人吭声，于是佯怒着说，“大爷我不伺候了！”接着转身就走。可是身后还是一点动静都没有，直到他走到门口，手碰上门把手，终于忍不住回头看。

他看见那双眼睛已经没有了光亮，却依旧紧紧的盯着自己。

他突然明白，这段时间以来，他的撒娇和发脾气都被拿捏着尺度，绝不敢让自己真的厌烦或者生气了。知道他最怕自己厌烦他离开他，为什么还要搞这种恶作剧？

于谦赶紧回到他身边，抓起他那双已经冰凉的手，紧紧的抱住他，“对不起对不起，我逗你呢，以后再不这样了，我永远都不会离开你，永远都不会。”

郭德纲哑着嗓子说：“是我不对，老搭档回来，一起吃个饭也是应该……”

于谦一个劲儿摇头：“今天根本没人约我。”

郭德纲顿了顿：“那要是有空，就留下来吧。”

他们之间看似羁绊深重，实际上实在没有任何约束。他想肉体结合也算一种联系了，在他以后想要离开自己的时候，会不会因为这个而多考虑考虑呢？

于谦已经疼的直发抖，又不敢有一点迟疑，狠狠的点点头，把眼泪都甩出来。郭德纲呵呵笑：“至于高兴成这样吗？”

于谦把脸埋在他的肩膀里，闷闷的说：“洞房花烛夜呐。”

时间和陪伴终是会让他慢慢安心的。

他拿起那张纸条，上边写着“赠予吾爱”，后面还有个俏皮的笑脸，郭德纲也跟着笑起来，无奈的摇摇头。还是忍不住拿起笔，在笑脸上添几道，他在心里啧了一声，烫了头果然好看多了。

END


End file.
